Titan of Time
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: The Brotherhood of Evil is finally making their move, after capturing all but a few titans things begin to seem bleak until a shining light appears in the form of the Guardian of Time. Will this unorthodox Guardian be able to assist the Titans? R&R
1. A New Titan

Titan of Time:  
>Chapter 1: A new Titan<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters involved except for Guardian T. Time

"Titans. Status." Robin's voice came on over their interlinked com system

"This is Starfire, I was successful in securing Argent." She replied

"Robin here, I got Herald." She said

"Cyborg, ow, reporting. I got Pantha."

"I got Jericho, but is he really gonna help us?" Beast Boy asked

"And I told Bushido, that's everyone. And yes Beast Boy, he-" Robin was interrupted as static filled the communicators

"Robin?" Beast Boy asked "Cyborg? Starfire? Raven? Anybody?"

"Beast Boy. Beast Boy come in. Do you read, Beast Boy!" Robin shouted to his now disconnected communicator. As he turned away from it he saw that Madame Rouge was looking at him

"Madame Rouge!" He shouted opening the cockpit of his ship and jumping out to attack her

"Oh you silly boy. That wasn't too smart." She said as she dodged his attack sending him flying over the edge of the ship. She reached down and grabbed him before knocking him out and taking him with her.

Cyborg pulled out his communicator "Beast Boy, what's goin' on?" he asked

"We can't contact Beast Boy. He's lost connection with us, as has Robin." Starfire told him

"What's-" Cyborg was interrupted as he Mammoth fell from above and slammed into the ground. "I'll ask later." He told them before putting the communicator away and turned his arm into the sonic cannon.

"I don't think this was a good idea." Beast Boy said to himself. A sudden slamming sound on his ship alerted Beast Boy to an unknown border. He looked up and there was a young man sitting on the top of his ship. He wore a light blue robe with a white-string interlacing design that went down the front. Across his lap was a staff with a small clock at the tip.

Starfire flew over the broken dam looking for Argent. "Raven. I don't believe Argent is alright." She said

A red light flashed and snapped at Starfire's communicator taking it from her. Kitten was holding the light like a whip and caught the small device. "Oh Roby-poo" she called into the communicator "Remember me?"

Raven flew over a city when a black tornado appeared on her ship. She looked up and saw Kyd Wykkyd on top her ship. "Be careful, they're everywhere" Raven said into her communicator to whoever would listen. She put it away as Kyd reached inside the cockpit and began to pull her out. Raven let him then turned and saw Psimon.

"Who is-?" Beast Boy stopped when he heard a heartbeat. He looked around and suddenly saw Kardiak on top his ship. He screamed and the young figure from before suddenly moved. He stood and held his hand out, a strange sound that sounded like laser-fire mixed with a bubble pop. Kardiak's heartbeat stopped and Beast Boy looked up at them confused.

"Who are-" he was interrupted again as an army of robots flew up around him. He looked around and noticed that they were all soldiers from the brotherhood of evil. He kicked at the glass and the hatch opened and allowed him on top of his ship. There he saw the stranger from before ready for a fight, his staff held firmly in both hands.

Beast Boy ignored him and turned into a falcon before flying off and beginning to fight the robots. He darted through them causing the bots to shoot each other. He flew past another squadron of them that were using explosives. They fired destroying a whole other squad of robots. The stranger jumped off of the ship and held his arm out. The strange, laser-blaster mixed with a bubble pop noise occurred again and the robots froze.

Beast Boy flew to a nearby island and turned into his human form. The stranger hopped from robot to robot and landed next to him.

"Ok. For the last time. Who are you!" Beast Boy asked

The stranger bowed "My name is Guardian T. Time. I've been sent by the Guardians to assist in the war-effort by collecting the Teen Titans and their allies. As well as to assist in any worldly affairs." He told Beast Boy before standing up again. "You are the one named Beast Boy correct?"

"Yeah. And your name is Time?" he asked

"That is correct. I was hoping to speak to your leader… where is he?" he asked

"I don't know. The communicators suddenly stopped working." Beast Boy told him as the ship landed next to them

"I'm sorry to inform you that, that would most likely be my fault" Time told him

"Why would it be your fault?" Beast Boy asked

"When I entered this area I sensed danger and sent out a wave that froze time of anything non-living that was keeping someone alive. It must've frozen your communicator." Time told him

"So then. Can you fix it?" he asked

"Oh yes. Let me see it." He told him

Beast Boy led him over to the ship and there he showed the communicator that was inserted into the console of the ship. Time pulled it out and held his hand above it. The sound that normally emitted when he did this was played in reverse and suddenly the device burst into noise as all messages that played across the communicators while it was frozen in time played in exact order and delay they had come in. Time let it run and when it stopped it detonated frying and sizzling in his hand.

"Seems things have gotten extremely bad." Time told him as he handed back the communicator.

"Yeah. We've gotta find out how many of the titans are left." Beast Boy said. "Come on." He said leading the way for Time to follow.

He led him through a dense jungle toward a mountain in the center. There at the base they found a hidden slate with a giant T engraved into the slate. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and pushed it aside. He reverted to himself and went inside. He turned the lights on revealing it to be a Titans outpost. He took a few steps inside and turned to Time.

"Now we wait for Robin to get everyone together and launch an attack on the Brotherhood of evil." Beast Boy said grinning

"I don't think that's gonna happen." Time told him as he walked inside and leaned against the wall closest to the door. His staff held in his right hand.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm not detecting any signs of a signature like Robin's through the stream of time in this world." Time told him

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked, fear ebbing into his voice.

"It could mean a multitude of things. It could mean he's dead. Or he's stopped moving. Or that he's no longer in this world or existence." Time told him

"Robin's dead?" A voice asked. Beast Boy and Time looked through the door to see Pantha climb in. "I found a friend." She said as Mas climbed down from her back. "Now what were you saying about Robin being dead?" She asked Time

"I didn't say he was dead. Just that I can't track him through the time stream of this world." Time told her

"Time stream of this world? What do you mean, are there other worlds?" Pantha asked

"Plenty. But I don't feel like going into that right now. What we need to do is gather a force and try to find where they're keeping the captured Titans." Time said stepping off the wall and walking forward toward Beast Boy. As he came alongside the young titan a portal opened and Jericho and the Herald stepped out

"Did we miss the party?" Herald asked

"Just in time." Time told him smirking at the joke.

"So then. We all know each other, but who are you?" Pantha asked

Time looked from Herald and Jericho to Mas and Pantha. "My name is Guardian T. Time, and I'm a friend an ally of the Teen Titans." He told them

"Let's not worry about who he is. He's here to help and that's what matters. Now, we need a plan." Beast Boy told them

Time nodded at this and turned his attention to Beast Boy. The young green man nodded and called the group into a huddle.

"Now… what we'll need to do is…"


	2. The Titans Strike

Titan of Time  
>Chapter 2: The Titans Strike<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters involved except Guardian T. Time

Beast Boy, Pantha, Herald, Jericho and Time were looking down on a dark alley. Below was Mas who was looking alone and frightened. He called out in Spanish for Cinderblock to come and show his ugly face. The giant stone man came lumbering down the alley when he heard his name and charged at Mas who jumped out of the way. Pantha then jumped from her spot and slammed into him. Beast turned into a Hippo and landed next to Pantha and kept Cinderblock down. Cinderblock began to flail his giant body when Time held out his hand and the time freezing noise sounded making Cinderblock stop. Jericho jumped on top of him and Beast and Pantha jumped off as Time released the spell. He looked Cinderblock in the eyes and his soul left his body entering the stone giants. He continued to flail for a few minutes before calming down.

"Jericho? Are you in there?" Beast Boy asked

Cinderblock sat up "Yes. I'm here."

The ground looked relieved. "So where's the Brotherhood's base?" Time asked

"He may have bricks for brains, but I can manage to make it out. The base is in Paris." He told them

Beast Boy looked around at the ground and he had an idea.

Cinderblock had the remaining titans knocked out his arms laying limp when he knocked on the giant door. It slid open and he walked inside. There he was passed by two villains, Private H.I.V.E and Adonis.

"Cinderblock Sir, come on they're about to freeze Robin." Private H.I.V.E shouted at him.

Cinderblock followed them

"By the way, nice catch sir." Private told him

"Thanks." Cinderblock replied.

The other two slid to a stop and turned to Cinderblock. "Umm… since when could you talk… sir?" Private asked

Cinderblock looked down at him and then Jericho's soul leapt from the giant's body as the titans got up and jumped at Adonis. Beast Boy had been a fly on the wall and watched as the group quickly dispatched the two with Jericho forcing Private to punch himself knocking him out and Herald teamed up with Pantha and Time to remove Adonis of his armor.

Beast Boy landed and returned to his normal form. "Now we need to find the others."

Mas suddenly felt a shock in himself as he saw an image of Menos being frozen. He pointed down a hallway and shouted 'this way' in Spanish and took off running. The group shrugged and followed him. Halfway down the hall Mas slowed down.

"How do you know he's this way?" Beast Boy asked

Mas explained in a long Spanish saying and left Beast Boy completely confused. Pantha walked up to him and said "He says it's a, twin thing." Before passing him.

Herald and Jericho were walking next to Time in the back when Herald noticed Time's staff and the small clock at the top.

"What kind of weapon is that?" He asked indicating the staff

"It's known as a time staff. It enchances my powers over time-control." He explained

"It's at noon, or midnight. What does that mean?" Herald asked

"Non-combative. I can speed up, slow down, or stop right now. And it's noon. Let's just hope you never see midnight." He told him before speeding up pace and catching up to Beast Boy.

"What's the plan?" he asked

"I don't have one." Beast Boy told him honestly

"Sound fun. I'm generally sent flying into missions without a plan." Time told him grinning at his own mistakes.

"So, we have no plan. We're severely outnumbered. And we've never worked together before." Herald asked

"That about sums it up." Time said with a slight smirk

"Oh great. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse." He said sulkingly

"Calm down guys." Beast Boy told them

Just as he said this a spotlight turned on them. They froze and looked around and saw thousands of pairs of eyes looking down on them

"How, quaint. A, small, army, that was supposed, to, defeat me?" The Brain's voice echoed throughout the arena

The whole brotherhood laughed.

Time looked around. "Who is your leader?" he asked

The whole army burst out laughing even more

"That, would be, me." The Brain said as a light turned on him

Time stepped forward "My name is Guardian T. Time. I am the wielder of the Guardatite Time staff, you have caused a great evil upon this world, and now I must kill you."

"A, Guardian? Of, what?" Brain asked

"I am the protector of the world Teen Titans, and an ally to them."

"Another, titan? Then I, will defeat, you all." He replied "Brotherhood. Attack."

"Haaa!" The brotherhood shouted roaring battle cries and charged at the small team

"Beast Boy, titans. I ask for your assistance. I will slowly increase my power. I need you to protect me so that I can go undisturbed." Time told them

Beast Boy nodded and led the remaining Titans in a retaliating charge. Time sat down cross-legged and held his staff straight up between his crossed legs. Slowly, the second hand came to life and began to tick away at the clock, more than what a second would require. Soon the minute hand came to life and moved, about halfway through the clock the hour hand began to move. Soon all three hands were moving and they finished with the second and minute hand landing on the twelve and the hour landed on the one.

Time opened his eyes and a white glowed flashed in them for a second. "Guardian Arts: Tier 1, Time lock"

While Time had been working at shifting the hands on his clock the remaining titans had been fighting the brotherhood of evil. Beast Boy charged with Pantha and two immediately took down two of the bigger members of the brotherhood. Jericho jumped into another member before striking the man's former ally. He jumped out of his body and into another's as someone struck his former vessel. He did this four or five times before Gizmo put a bag over his head.

Herald blew his horn and summoned a portal that began to suck away at anyone close enough. Though this didn't last long as Fang shot some of his webbing gumming it up. He was then captured. Mas tried to get away from the fight and managed to get past Doctor Chang and his guards and unfroze Menos. This was a short lived reunion before both of them were captured. After the rest of the team was captured Brain had their imprisoners bring them before him.


	3. Retaliaton!

Titan of Time  
>Chapter 3: Retaliation!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters involved except for Guardian T. Time

"Time! Get out of here!" Beast Boy shouted as the Guardian stood up.

"Stop, him." Brain ordered

Time held his hand up and a shockwave went out freezing the first five feet in front of him, at that point, consisted of Control Freak. He took the massive gamers light-saber and twirled it around him and above his head.

"Bring it on." He said

One of the members of the brotherhood shouted and the rest charged at him. Time held up a hand and froze the next five feet in front of him again before using them as stairs to get in the air. He jumped off the tallest one and did a flip before slicing through Plasmid. He turned and slashed Mammoth making him drop. He flicked his wrist and hit Puppet Master in the chin sending him sprawling. He twirled the four-pronged weapon again and let it rest under his arm.

"Who's next?"

The group charged again and they managed to eventually capture Time, but not after he managed to inflict massive casualties freezing a large handful of people and wounding a smaller faction of the rest of them. They forced him to release both his weapons and held him prisoner like Beast Boy and the rest.

"It seems, that, this, is the end. All, the pieces, are off, the board." Brain said to them

A sudden blast of energy erupted from the floor and it collapsed. Emerging from it was Cyborg, Cole, and Knarkk.

"Hey! Brotherhood! I've got a few things to say to you! Lesson 1: When you shove me down a hole. Make sure I stay there."

A sudden blast from the ceiling caused a piece of the ceiling to collapse. The smoke cleared and Starfire was floating with Bumble Bee and Red Star. "The Lesson two: We _never_ give up."

A black hole appeared in the floor behind the massive legion of villains. Raven floated from the dark depths "Lesson three: Your secret lair isn't so secret." From the darkness Teether, Timmy, and Melvin with Bobby.

Beast Boy flew down in front of the Teen army as a fly and landed "Titans, together!"

The titans rushed forward each taking their own enemy. Beast Boy's team was quickly freed allowing Time to mediate and to move his staff to the next hour. It reached two o'clock and when he opened his eyes they flashed white before returning to their normal sky blue. He looked around. "Guardian Arts: Time, two o'clock. Time Lock." He held his hand out to his right and fired a blast of energy that swept over a group that was charging at him freezing them in time.

He flew up to Raven and Starfire. "Who's the leader?" he asked

"Who are you?" Starfire asked

"And why are you helping us?" Raven asked her hands surrounded in a dark aura

"My name is Guardian T. Time, and I'm an ally of the Teen Titans." He said bowing slightly in the air.

"Ally huh? I don't think it's a good idea to assume things you can't be sure of." Raven told him

"Dudes he's cool!" Beast Boy shouted at them

Time nodded his thanks and looked at the two teen heroines. "Now, who's the leader here?" He asked again

"Him." Starfire pointed at the brain and his team that was now climbing down to join the battle as they watched their troops get slaughtered.

"Understood. Beast Boy!" Time flew lower to the ground and down next to the green shape-shifter. "Where's your leader?" He asked as he floated off the ground next to him

"Over there!" Beast Boy pointed at a wall that was lined with frozen heroes.

"Right." Time flew away from him and toward the wall there he found Mas, and his newly revived brother Menos. They tapped a few buttons on a control pad and the frozen titans were revived and immediately realized what was happening and jumped into the fight.

Madame Rouge looked down at the battle "Is this all part of your plan leader?" She asked

"A, minor, annoyance." Brain replied

As he said this the titans thawed out. "Your annoyance is no longer minor. I do things my vay now." She jumped off the platform and was immediately tackled by Starfire who sent her flying into the wall that had the frozen titans.

"Starfire!" She looked up at the voice and saw Robin hold out his hand "I could use a hand."

She smiled then flew up and grabbed him around the waist before depositing him on the ground.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted as the newly revived army charged and made their way toward Brain and his podium.

"Man I don't even know where to begin." Cyborg shouted as Beast Boy stood next to him

"I do." Beast Boy said

Cyborg traced his gaze to the Brain and Misouier Mala, his gorilla assistant.

"Alright, let's get it started!" Cyborg turned his arm into a cannon and charged with Beast Boy, the titans knocked out anyone who got in their way and they managed to make it to the base of podium before Misouier Mala jumped down and knocked them aside. Time flew in and held up his hand.

"Bad Monkey" the light blue beam fired and froze Mala in place.

"Nice work." Beast Boy said as he and Robin ran past.

Time bowed once again before flying off to assist wherever he could.

While this was going on Raven flew over the battlefield "Is it me or are things getting easier?"

"Children." Madame Rouge said as the team that was following Raven stopped to look at her.

She was tackled by Hotspot and Wildabeast

"Like I said." Raven told them

Wildabeast rammed Madame Rouge and she managed to slide out and then was caught between two pillars of fire shot by Hotspot. She dodged these quickly and landed, her two opponents, plus Jinx stepped into her view. Jinx snapped her fingers and Madame Rouge was caught in the ground. Time flew over head and slammed his staff butt into her face dragging her with him and Jinx snapped her fingers once again and released her sending Rouge flying toward the wall to be frozen by Mas and Menos.

Beast Boy and Robin managed to capture Brain and then drug him back to Mas and Menos to be frozen.


	4. Partings

Titan of Time  
>Chapter 4: Partings<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters involved except for Guardian T. Time

Beast Boy threw Brain into the device and he was frozen by Mas and Menos "Hey check it out everybody, Brainfreeze. Ha ha ha"

The whole army groaned at the horrible joke. Time looked around before sighing and releasing the restriction on his body as his staff spun back to noon. Robin turned from Beast Boy and looked across the broken and charred battlefield at Time as he stood across by himself.

"Guardian T. Time!" Robin shouted

Time came to attention.

"I've been told that you showed a lot of power while you were helping us." Robin told him

"My position in the Guardians requires a lot of power. Sir." He told him

"None of that, here, you're now an honorary Titan." Robin held out a communicator and Time quickly crossed the open space and took it with a grin.

"I came here with one request. Now that I've helped you and we have the time. I'd like to ask you something."

"What's that?" Robin asked

Time sighed "The Guardians in three months are going to have a force formed and ready to fight against our toughest opponents yet. We need all the help we can get. I was sent here to assist you, the Teen Titans, and recruit you at the same time for our war, but after the events of today. I'd understand if-"

"Of course." Robin interrupted him

Time looked at him curiously

"You're a titan. We gave out communicators so that we could assist those of us who were in trouble." Robin explained

Time nodded then. "Good, I hope then, that when the time comes. You can all assist us." He turned away from them "Now, I must bid farewell."

"Aw, you're leaving so soon?" Cyborg asked

"I have to. I've delayed the call long enough. I should've left long ago." Time explained

"Then don't keep your leader waiting." Robin told him smirking a bit

Time grinned back then looked down at the ground, his smile fading slightly. His staff held firmly in his right hand. He looked at the air in front of him and before him opened a blue portal. He went to step through when a clicking sound echoed throughout the empty battlefield and the sound of releasing air shot chills up everyone's spines. He turned quickly and aimed his hand up at Brain's stand that had been left alone for some time now. It had opened and now was a nuclear fusion bomb that was getting ready to detonate. Time froze it and allowed for Cyborg, Starfire, and Herald to take care of it with Herald opening a portal into space where Cyborg and Starfire picked it up and threw it out letting it detonate harmlessly.

Time looked back down at Robin. "Now I must be going." He turned and left through the portal.

Robin called after him "Don't forget! Call us if you need it!"

Time appeared in the small room with the other Guardians: Gatescholar, Fire, Death, and Earth.

"Hello everyone." He said bowing

"You need to quit doing that." Gate said as he closed his tome

"Doing what?"

"Bowing. You're the second highest rank here." Fire said from his game of checkers with Earth. The larger Guardian made his move and Fire glanced at it from the corner of his eye and began to get angry and flail his arms as his opponent had triggered a trap he had gotten the smaller Guardian into once again.

Death stood up and looked at Time. "How are you?" he asked

"As good as I can be I suppose." Time replied shrugging

"How are things with the titans?" Gate asked

"Fine. I do feel bad about pulling them from one war into another, especially after the scale of theirs compared to ours." Time told him

"I don't like the idea either, but we have to." Gate told him putting a hand on his shoulder

"So, now that makes us have a force of what?" Fire asked

"Well, the Strawhats alone make up nine." Gate told him

"Naruto and the others make up a squad of three that get added in to make twelve." Fire stated

"Aang and his group of five add in to make it seventeen." Earth said

"Maka and her group adds in four meisters and five weapons. A main force of four in all." Death stated

"And the Titans? How many of them can assist?" Gate asked

"Last I counted there were around thirty-one titans who assisted in the fight. Not including myself. How many will answer the call in three months I don't know." Time replied

"Two." Gate told him "It's become two months now."

"So we have an estimated force of anywhere to twenty-six to fifty-two. I'd say that's not too bad with just the five of us." Fire said

"Not bad at all. Now we just need to see who the others bring in." Gate said nodding

"I just hope that they bring in some food. I'm starting to get a little hungry." Earth said

Time and Death laughed at this.


End file.
